The Twelve Days of Tortuga
by froyozensight
Summary: It's Christmas time at La Tortuga de Oro, and Arthur is having to deal with the holiday season and his boyfriend's crazy antics of romance. USUK, AU  side-fic of my fic "La Tortuga de Oro"
1. Prologue

So this is the Christmas side-fic of my main chaptered fic "La Tortuga de Oro". Reading that isn't necessary to enjoy this (it's not even done yet), but it WILL help you understand the layout of the hotel and everything because I'm not really going to go over it again in this. (Mainly because I'm lazy.)

So, this is like, a few months after "La Tortuga" finishes up (whenever that happens), and they've started dating and suchness. I will say they don't actually live together, but take turns spending the night at each other's apartments.

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together!

####################

"Do you know what you're getting Alfred for Christmas?"

Arthur Kirkland looked over at his friend and co-worker, Ludwig Beilschmidt, as the two of them were sitting in the latter's office. Ludwig was finishing up some paperwork while Arthur had brought down a bit of his needlework in order to keep him company.

"Oh, I got his present weeks ago. Why?"

The German man shrugged a little as if his question had been out of curiosity simply, but Arthur knew better. Ludwig had known his boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones, longer than he had and often was able to give him information about him.

"Ludwig."

A small sigh escaped the Aryan man as he looked up from his paperwork to look at the Englishman sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Just to warn you, _mein Freund_, he kind of…goes all out for Christmas."

"By 'all out' you mean…?"

Blue eyes met green in a fierce stare.

"I mean, _all_ _out_."

The Briton tried very hard not to let his face get too pale. Sure, he liked Alfred a lot. (He was not going to say 'loved' because even though he felt like he was starting to truly fall for the obnoxious American, he wasn't going to give in quite yet.) But Alfred was…well, Alfred, and the man was known to be a tad bit over-the-top when it came to Arthur. The whole reason they had even met was because Alfred had basically stalked Arthur when he had first started working at the hotel.

"I'm sure he won't be _too_ bad…will he?" Arthur wanted to wince at the uncertainty in his own voice, but he couldn't because he saw that Ludwig looked just as worried as he felt.

"I'm just telling you know, Arthur," began Ludwig, his eyes never wavering from Arthur's, "As of tomorrow, it'll be twelve days until Christmas, and I am fairly certain all of _Tortuga_ knows how much he loves that song."

This time, Arthur really did wince. Ever since the day after Thanksgiving, the American had been blasting Christmas music practically nonstop. Several times he had been woken up to the man wailing, "FIVEEEEE GOOOLDDDEEEENNNN RIIIIIIINNNGS!"

Frankly, he was starting to hate that song, so the prospect of his boyfriend trying to act it out mildly horrified him.

"T-Thanks for the head's up, Ludwig; I'll leave you to your work, now. I must go…prepare myself."

"_Viel Glück, mein Freund_," said the German, his voice almost pitying as Arthur walked out of the office, his needlework clutched in his fist as if doing so would make the idea of Alfred trying to be seasonally romantic go away.

#####################

A/N: Hurr~ and that's the beginning! It's going to be 14 chapters total: Prologue, 12 Days, Epilogue. It's just gonna be cuteness, and not too much of a real story.

What Ludwig just said basically is "Much luck, my friend."

I don't know, I can just see Alfred obsessing over this song. Any Christmas song really.

Review if you want to see what crazy antics Alfred will get up to! There will be 12 Days FULL of them!


	2. Day One

Fast update is fast! Not very long though and no Alfred, but there are still lulz!

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together!

####################

The next morning, Arthur was surprised to find that although he was in Alfred's apartment, the man himself was not. He knew this because for the first time since Thanksgiving, it was blissfully silent.

It was oddly unsettling.

Arthur sat up slowly, expecting the music to just start blaring and for Alfred to just start dancing around, singing, as he got ready for his shift at the restaurant downstairs, but the longer the Brit waited, the more he realized—Alfred wasn't there.

So Arthur got out of the bed that yes, he had shared with Alfred, but no they had _not_ had sex last night. (That's not to say Alfred hadn't wanted to, just that Arthur was too worked up thinking about what on earth Alfred was going to be doing over the next twelve days.)

Anyways.

As the Englishman walked out of the bedroom and into the living room (clad in his night clothes of a white shirt and green and white striped boxers), he saw that everything was as it had been when he went to sleep. The giant Christmas tree was up in the corner of the living room, presents already underneath it, all two of them. The bigger tree for all the employees was up in Francis Bonnefoy's penthouse, but despite Bonnefoy being his father, Alfred had insisted they get a real tree just for them. Seeing as Arthur would ignore the tree and not take care of it, Alfred had taken it upon himself to put it in his apartment.

Though it was incredibly odd for his boyfriend to be gone so early, let alone without waking him up to say goodbye, Arthur padded into the kitchen with his bare feet as if it was a normal day.

He stopped when he saw the fresh box of Weetabix cereal just sitting on the counter by the fridge as if it had always been there.

Arthur approached it as if it might blow up any second.

The only person who could have bought it was Alfred, but he hadn't thought his boyfriend had been paying attention to him when he had been complaining about not having his favorite cereal here in America. As he cautiously stretched out a finger to touch the box, he assumed he must have, otherwise it wouldn't be sitting here on the counter.

When it seemed like the box of cereal biscuits wasn't actually going to explode, Arthur smiled happily as he got out a bowl, a spoon, and some milk. He carried his provisions over to the table set up right outside of the kitchen and opened the box after he sat down.

"What the hell…?" Arthur wasn't sure whether he should be amused or appalled.

Stuffed in the box, on top of the Weetabix biscuits package, were condoms, and not just regular, plain condoms, but all sorts of different kinds. There were ribbed and glow-in-the-dark. There were flavored ones and ones that came with lube. Worst of all, there were some with Christmas decals on them.

The Weetabix seemed much less appetizing now, and that mildly depressed Arthur. (He had really been looking forward to eating a bowl or two.)

As if defying the will of Alfred, Arthur gathered up all of the condoms and proceeded to put them inside his boyfriend's box of Peanut Butter Captain Crunch cereal. Nodding at a job well done, Arthur went back to the table and got out two Weetabix before going on with his breakfast as if he had found absolutely nothing.

Little did Arthur know that down in the bottom of the box was the real prize that Alfred had put in the box: a little green dragon figurine.

#####################

A/N: Arthur won't find the figurine until he finishes off the Weetabix. (Which look delicious and cool, and I want some now. Google them if you don't know what they look like.)

Alfred's inspirations of his twelve gifts come from various sources, but mostly from "12 Romantics Days of Christmas". He's not actually acting out the song, even though that's what everyone else thinks he's going to be doing. There's going to be references to the song over the course of the story, but none of it will actually be Alfred's "gift".

I'm wanting to catch up on writing this so that I will release the "last chapter" on Christmas Day, and then the epilogue soon after. We'll have to see how that actually pans out.

Reviews help me write faster and want to write more!


	3. Day Two

I'm sorry I fail so much. At least this chapter is longer, and just in time for Christmas! (Even though there is NO WAY I'm gonna catch up before the big day.)

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together!

####################

To be perfectly honest, Arthur was a little confused. It was day two of his boyfriend's supposed "twelve days of awesome" and the Englishman hadn't seen one single bird. He'd heard from Ludwig who had been informed by Gilbert that Alfred was going to be trying to reenact the song literally.

Either the American didn't understand the meaning of the word "literally" or he was saving it all for Christmas Day.

Arthur still wasn't sure which one he wished it was.

"Hey, Artie?" Alfred's voice coming from the kitchen jerked Arthur out of his little thought place. He looked up to see his boyfriend leaning out of the kitchen, holding his opened box of Captain Crunch in one hand and a handful of condoms in the other.

Kirkland tried to keep his face as neutral as possible.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Why does the Captain of peanut buttery goodness have the condoms I gave you?"

"I daresay, I have no idea how those condoms got in there, but they are most certainly not mine."

Alfred just grinned a little at the Londoner, all too obviously amused, and that in general did not bode well for Arthur.

"Artie, I think I recognize the condoms I put in your Weetabix box yesterday, and since you're the only person who would eat such a bland cereal—"

"Weetabix is not bland!"

"—not to mention that you're the only person I know who would put the condoms in another cereal box instead of actually somewhere they would get used."

"W-Well, why the bloody hell did you fill my Weetabix up with condoms anyway?"

The American blinked innocently at him, "I thought that by giving you your cereal with some condoms would make you think about how considerate I was and that maybe we could have lots of sex or something."

Arthur just stared at him incredulously and repeated, "Or something."

"Yeah! And you totally didn't do what I thought!" Alfred shook his head, a good-natured smile on his face as he kept his eyes on Arthur. "Weird, huh? I thought it would work like a charm!"

It was all Arthur could do to storm out and make as much noise as possible as he left Alfred's apartment.

-Day Two Continued-

He heard his phone vibrate, he just stubbornly chose to ignore it. It was, after all, the fifth time it'd gone off in the past two minutes.

"Are you gonna answer the idiot's txts, or are you set on letting him writhe over at Dragonfly, answerless?"

Arthur looked over at his boss, Gilbert, who was sitting at the bar in front of him, counting the money from the till as the Brit finished cleaning the glasses.

"I don't want to txt while I'm working."

"_Kuhschei__β__e_," stated Gilbert, a knowing smirk on his face, "You've txted that dimwit during work practically every shift you've ever worked, so don't go trying to act all high and mighty now, Kirkland. Why do you really not want to answer the most-likely _completely_ literate txts from your boyfriend dearest?"

The British man really didn't want to answer the albino German, knowing without a doubt that the man would make fun of him when he knew the truth. Arthur also could gather that Gilbert wasn't about to let him leave the bar without getting an answer himself.

A sigh escaped the Englishman as he avoided his boss's eyes and focused on wiping down the glass he was holding.

"He tried to bribe sex out of me with cereal and condoms, and was surprised when it didn't work."

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Arthur's expression became horrified as he looked at Gilbert and the man looked confused.

"Because I don't get turned on by finding condoms in my Weetabix! Why the bloody hell would that ever work?"

Gilbert shrugged, still sifting his way through his confusion, "I guess you're just more of a prude than I thought…"

That threw Arthur for a loop. "W-What?"

The German man waved Arthur off as he picked up the money tray and walked away to his office. "Oh, I just may have given him some ideas, but I'll tell him to tweak them a little to accommodate your prudish British-ness. And here I was thinking you were the kinky type…"

Arthur could only stare in disbelief as his boss left him to finish closing up the bar.

Eventually his phone vibrating again made him pay attention to the actual problem at hand: Alfred.

Giving in, the Londoner slid open his phone to see that he, indeed, had six unread messages from his boyfriend.

**Alfred F. Jones (57)**

**[Today 01:14AM]**  
_y r u avoidn me?_

**[Today 01:14AM]**  
_srsly artie y wont u tlk 2 me?_

**[Today 01:14AM]**  
_wat r u still pissd abot the condm thing? it was gil who said it woud work_

**[Today 01:15AM]**  
_artie it was just a joke_

**[Today 01:15AM]**  
_im gonna kill gil_

**[Today 01:16AM]**  
_No Subject_

Eyebrows furrowing slightly, Arthur opened the last message to view whatever it was. A picture of what was undoubtedly Alfred's hand showed up on his phone with the following text below it:

_im sorry abot the condms artie. i was just follwin gil's advice and apparntly he was wrong. plz, just let me hold ur hand and stop ignorin me._

As he looked at the picture and the poorly written (grammatically-wise) message, Arthur couldn't help but feel his resolve melt.

After all, he had wound up with Weetabix, hadn't he?

-Day Two Continued-

**Arthur Kirkland (10)**

**[Today 01:16AM]**  
_Whatever you twit._

Alfred grinned at his phone before looking over at Gilbert who had just walked into the kitchen to pick up Matthew.

"Dude, Gil, it totally worked exactly like you said it would!"

The older Beilschmidt grinned at his boyfriend's half-brother as he slung his arm over Matthew's shoulders, "I told you, Jones. Kirkland just needed to be bribed with kindness, not sex. Though I honestly had thought the cereal condoms would've worked."

"Oh God, Gil, you told Al to do that?" Matthew gave Gilbert an annoyed yet amused look.

Gilbert shrugged, "It worked with you."

"One, you did it on Valentine's Day, and two, I'm used to the stupid not really romantic things you do. Arthur will just take it as Al being stupid," replied Matt as he blushed lightly.

"Hey!" complained Alfred, a pout on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Hard to deny the truth, _mon fils_," stated Francis as he walked up to them, a small smile on his face which almost turned into a frown at the sight of Gilbert, but he managed to suppress it.

The American rolled his eyes at his father, "Thanks Dad, always good to know you're supportive."

"I try, Alfred; I try."

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, good night guys." Alfred waved his hand nonchalantly and walked out of the kitchen. He was gone for maybe a couple of seconds before he poked his head back through the doors and added, "Here's hoping we get to use some of Arthur's condoms!"

"Al!" exclaimed Matthew, who was attempting not to laugh at the sheer hope that was being expressed on his half-brother's face.

Alfred grinned widely, winking at them before walking out again.

"Does this mean I can get laid too, Matt?"

"Gilbert, I swear if you do anything with _Mathieu_ I will make sure Elizaveta finds out and goes after you with her skillet."

"Papa…"

Matthew definitely wished his father was as accepting of his relationship with Gilbert as he was of Alfred and Arthur.

"Haha you of all people wouldn't cockblock your own son!"

The Canadian born man just watched as his father and his boyfriend had a stare down to end all of their previous staring contests. He let out a small sigh and wondered how long their argument would last this time.

#####################

A/N: I give up on trying to finish this mostly before Christmas. I just wasted my time playing WoW or watching TV or other things. COME ON, I'M ON BREAK.

I will finish this before I go back to school though. Promise. (That gives me until mid-January.)

The txting bit was based off how my phone works, and it's a Pantech Ease in case you're curious.

Day two was the hand picture thing, and it was more of a way to get Arthur to not be mad, but also kind of sweet. (It's not day three yet, shut up.)

I've started the next chapter, but it's only like, a third done. BLEEEEHHHH.

But! Tomorrow is Christmas, so we should all rejoice and be merry and what have ye!

Merry Christmas guys! I promise I'll work on this more once I get all my presents!

Also, Weetabix + honey = delicious. (Haha yes, I have gotten my Weetabix, and I don't regret it!)

###

TRANSLATIONS:

_Kuhschei__β__e _(German) - bullshit, but I think it would more literally mean "cowshit"

_mon fils_ (French) - my son

###

Reviews make me happy and want to write more. Plus, tis the season!


	4. Day Three

Took longer than I meant to upload this chapter, but I was stuck on the ending bit. Still don't quite like it, but I can finally move on to the next chapter, so no worries!

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together!

####################

Much to Alfred's chagrin, him and Arthur did not use any of said condoms because the latter was already in bed when Alfred got to the older man's apartment. However, the American did get the satisfaction of having Arthur cuddle up to him the moment he climbed into the bed. This allowed him to be in a fantastic mood when he woke up earlier than normal later that morning to begin mission three out of twelve.

James Bond would be so proud of how well he was executing his missions.

-Day Three Continued-

As had become custom, Arthur awoke to Alfred's obnoxious singing along to Christmas music. The only difference with this particular morning was the unusual accompaniment of someone cooking in the kitchen. Still a little groggy, but assured nothing was wrong by the song of his boyfriend's slightly off singing—Arthur trudged gradually out of the bedroom to see what was going on.

To his surprise, Alfred was singing as he cooked breakfast.

"…Alfred?"

The American smiled happily at the sight of Arthur.

"Hey, Artie! I was just about to wake you up!"

"O-Oh…" Sitting down at the table, Arthur was mildly shocked that he was subsequently served a full breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and milk. Alfred even put a small bowl of fruit on the table, knowing that Arthur sometimes liked to eat an orange in the morning.

He warily eyed his boyfriend all during the meal, but when nothing too terribly odd had happened by the time Alfred had to leave to go help Ludwig, Arthur gave the American a little bit more than a peck on the lips goodbye for being sweet.

-Day Three Continued-

Lunchtime found Arthur sitting with Ludwig in the latter's office, something that had just become the norm for them. They had actually been just about to leave the hotel to go out for something to eat (because when you lived in a hotel with a restaurant, you actually didn't go there that much for yourself) when there was a knock on the German's office door.

"Come in," Ludwig ordered in his intimidating-sounding voice. The door swung open slowly to reveal Kiku Honda standing there with a basket in his hands looking as if he would much rather be somewhere else entirely. The sight of the Japanese confused not only Arthur, but Ludwig as well. "Honda, What is it?"

"Ah, Alfred-kun asked me to bring this to Kir—Arthur-kun." The Asian man caught himself in the midst of being formal with his friend's boyfriend, a habit he'd been battling with for a few months now. Mentally, Arthur told himself to spend more time with Kiku just so the man would even stop wanting to be formal with him.

"What could Alfred possibly have for me?" pondered Arthur as he stood up to receive whatever it was that was inside the basket Kiku held.

"I have no idea Arthur-kun. He just told me to take this to Ludwig-kun's office, certain you would be there as well." From the way Kiku spoke, Arthur got the impression that the Japanese man was a little ticked he had been used as a messenger boy, even if it had been for his friend.

Taking the basket from Kiku, Arthur bowed a little at the man, "Thank you for bringing this here even though you should've just made Alfred bring it here himself."

That seemed to pacify the Asian, and he gave a slight smile before bowing himself out of the office, closing the door behind him. Arthur walked back over to Ludwig's desk, setting the basket down on top of it, both of them staring at it as if it might explode.

"What do you think is inside?"

"He's your boyfriend; you tell me."

Arthur wanted to give an annoyed look at his friend, but he couldn't because Ludwig was right (as he usually was). Without saying another word, the Englishman cautiously reached out and opened the basket, revealing that it was in fact filled with…

…food?

Inside of the basket was a full prepared meal for two put into containers for safe keeping. On top of them was a piece of paper that had Arthur's name written in Alfred's messy scrawl, so the Londoner picked it up. He exchanged a glance with Ludwig before flipping it open. More scrawl was inside, and it read:

_Hey Artie, sorry I couldn't eat this awesome meal I made for us with you, but Dad insisted I work the lunch shift because Sadiq and Heracles are on vacation visiting their families. (I still can't believe they're like cousins or whatever! So weird!) Anyway, I figured I shouldn't let the food go to waste, so I had Kiku take it over to Ludwig's office because you're always in there, and if I can't eat it with you, I guess Ludwig is a close second. Hope it's good! –Alfred_

When Arthur finished reading the little note, he looked back up to meet Ludwig's equally confused blue eyes.

"And you said he made breakfast for you this morning as well?" inquired Ludwig as he began to sift through the containers, making sure that there weren't any hamburgers hiding in the basket.

"Yeah, he did, and it was really good to boot." Arthur watched the younger Beilschmidt make a happy grunt as he found a container that had mashed potatoes in it. "What do you think he's up to, Ludwig?"

"There is no telling with that _Dummkopf_, but I would be wary of what your dinner tonight. He may not be acting out that stupid song, but he is planning something. I overheard him talking to _Bruder_ about it the other day."

The Brit sighed as he picked up the container with what looked like roast beef. "Sometimes I wonder what I got myself into by choosing to date Jones…"

His only response was an incoherent grumble from Ludwig, who seemed to be particularly enjoying Alfred's potatoes.

-Day Three Continued-

When he had gotten the txt from Alfred that said to meet him in his apartment when the Englishman got off his shift, Arthur tried not to let it bother him, but somehow, he kept wondering what kind of horrible things Alfred might be planning up on the eighth floor. It apparently was affecting him so badly, that he had ceased to really pay attention to what he was doing. Luckily, Gilbert caught him in the act of filling up a dirty glass for a new customer before he'd given the man his drink.

"We aren't very busy at the moment, Kirkland. Why don't you leave early?"

Arthur looked at his watch. It wasn't even eleven and he was getting off his shift? Maybe that would be enough time to stop whatever it was that Alfred was plotting! Giving his boss a hurried 'thanks', Arthur practically ran away from the bar towards the elevator that would take him up to the eighth floor, and his boyfriend.

If he had turned around even once, he may have seen the wide smirk that was on the face of his employer.

-Day Three Continued-

There was a strange lack of sound coming from Alfred's apartment as Arthur opened the door and walked in slowly. He honestly wasn't sure what he should be expecting, and the very fact that he had been thinking up various bad situations the five hours of his shift he'd lasted did not help in the least.

"Alfred…?" called out Arthur as he walked further into the apartment, glancing around him as if afraid his boyfriend would just pop out and scare him—lights on or not. It would be just like Alfred too for that to be his twisted idea of a surprise.

"It's nice to know that having Gilbert as a brother-in-law actually comes in handy every once in a while." The sound of Alfred's voice, though marginally expected, still managed to make the Englishman jump a little before blushing and turning around to face the American, who had apparently just gotten back to his apartment from somewhere judging by the plastic bag in his hand.

"I-I thought you were already going to be in here!"

"I was, but I had to go up to Dad's to get some wine."

"W-Wine?"

Alfred happily held up the two wine bottles he was carrying. "What else would we drink during the romantic dinner I made for us?"

The Englishman felt like fainting from shock, but in knowing that Alfred would never let him live it down, he somehow managed to gracefully fall into a chair. His eyes just sort of closed by themselves in what was most definitely not a fainting spell.

Arthur opened his eyes and wondered how he had possibly missed the wondrous smell wafting over from the kitchen when he first walked into the apartment. His second thought was about where Alfred had gone.

"Ah! So you didn't faint! I was beginning to think I'd cooked this all for nothing!" Alfred walked into the living room, a pronged fork in his hand, which would explain the fact that it smelled like steak.

"O-Of course I didn't faint! I would never do such a thing!" protested Arthur as he remained seated, not quite trusting his legs to function perfectly just yet. The American just sort of waved the prong at Arthur in an obvious gesture of disbelief.

"Mmmhmm. Come on, it's ready~."

Standing up, Arthur internally admitted that he was actually kind of thrilled that Alfred had made him all three meals today. It was sweet and romantic, even if it was just the younger man trying to woo him into having sex.

'_Depending on how good the food is_,' began Arthur's train of thought as he followed Alfred to the little table he had that was already set with plates, silverware, and candles, '_I might actually consider giving him what he wants_…'

#####################

A/N: Bawww Alfred's so romantic and cute and he's so still not really getting any. Artie said consider, so that still means no. ;D

So I just got back...Wednesday from a road trip, and I went to a party last night and TECHNICALLY haven't gone to bed. I napped a little after everyone had woken up (who says you can't have sleepovers when you're a college kid?), but it was for an hour or less. I'm playing the second Professor Layton game at the moment, and it's so good, and I can't wait to play the third! I also got a XBOX 360 Kinect for Christmas, which is an amazingly good workout.

I will hopefully be slightly less busy and able to update more. Also, ideas will hopefully come to me faster.

Reviews will increase the likelihood that Alfred gets laid~.


	5. Day Four

This chapter is pretty short, just to let ya know, but I wanted to get it over with and it was just gonna be simple fluff anyway.

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together!

####################

Arthur still didn't give into his boyfriend's desire of sex, mostly because Alfred did have to get up rather early the next morning and they had already stayed up late watching the movie Alfred had picked out for them to watch after dinner.

The Englishman had yet to understand why the American seemed to think romantic movies would help him get anywhere, but he had persevered with this train of thought by having them watch _P.S. I Love You_, which while a good movie, only succeeded in making Arthur feel sad, yet happy, and no matter what gossip one hears, he most definitely did not cry.

-Day Four Continued-

To his surprise, Alfred was still in the bed with him when he woke up the next morning, the slightly bigger man's arms wrapped around him tightly from behind.

"A-Alfred?" mumbled the Londoner softly, groggy from having just woken up. He just got a grunt in return. "Why are you still here?"

"Nngh, I wasn't about to leave before I had made sure you'd gotten your good morning hug." He felt the American place a kiss onto the back of his head before being released. "But now that you're awake, I'll go to work!"

And just like that, Alfred left, having apparently gotten dressed for his shift during breakfast before getting back into bed with Arthur.

Arthur couldn't help but lay in the bed perplexed for a few moments before he shook his head and stood up, heading for the kitchen right after he took a detour at the bathroom.

-Day Four Continued-

The next time Arthur saw his boyfriend, he was immediately hug-tackled, effectively forgetting what he was saying to Kiku as the two of them had been heading to the restaurant kitchen to pick up some food for them and Ludwig.

Alfred just grinned widely as he pecked Arthur on the lips and walked away. Incredulous, the Brit's green eyes followed him, breaking away only to meet eyes with Kiku, who seemed to actually know what was going on if the amused glint of his brown eyes was anything to go on.

"I swear, everyone's in a bloody conspiracy against my sanity," grumbled Arthur as he and Kiku continued on their way, his brain now trying to think of reasons why Alfred would be hugging him so frequently.

-Day Four Continued-

As the day wore on, not only did Arthur find himself encountering Alfred more than he did normally, but the hug trend continued, as did the Englishman's overactive imagination. To him it was beginning to look like everyone knew what was going on but him and that they were all working together to help Alfred make him go bonkers.

Finally when they were alone in Arthur's apartment later that night, the Englishman got around to asking about the odd behavior.

"Just what are you up to, Jones?"

Alfred's blue eyes blinked in mild astonishment as he looked up from the book about archaeology he was reading before they went to bed. It was still a weird concept for Arthur to get used to, especially since Alfred appeared the type to hate anything academic, so him liking archaeology was a bit bizarre.

"I'm not up to anything, Artie."

"If you're not up to anything, then why are you trying to get on my good side by being overly romantic, or whatever?"

Laughing softly, Alfred replied, "I think Dad would shrivel up and die if there was a way to be overly romantic. I'm just trying to show you that I appreciate you putting up with me. Should I not be doing that or something?"

He had been going to make a snide comment about how the French don't really know anything about true romance, but the rest of Alfred's words made him stop thinking for the most part altogether.

"W-Well, I, no, but I was just, I…" The Londoner turned away from Alfred, rolling over so he faced the wall so that his boyfriend wouldn't see his blush. "Good night, Alfred."

"Haha, good night, Artie, and don't think you can fool anyone into thinking you're not blushing like a schoolgirl right now."

Sometimes Arthur hated how perceptive his boyfriend was. Other times, like with the fact that he knew that it was nice to have various small reminders that his boyfriend was caring about him even though they saw each other frequently throughout the day.

For being an obnoxious idiot, Alfred was a surprisingly sweet guy, but it's not like Arthur would ever tell Jones that.

###################

A/N: In case people can't tell or don't know, Alfred's dad is Francis.

Baaahhh I want to get this story done because Christmas is over, and hopefully I'll be moving faster because I'm more excited about Day 5 than I was about 4. Day 4 is actually my least favorite of all the days I have planned.

Seriously. Reviews remind me that people want the next chapter, which makes me think, "Shit, I better write!"


	6. Day Five

You know what's sad? When you start to think you can't even make your own deadline...

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together! (Or Doctor Who!)

####################

Because Christmas was a week away, Francis had decided to give all of the employees alternating days off, conveniently giving Arthur and Alfred the same schedule. Neither of them minded, though Arthur grumbled a little about the fact that he couldn't do his embroidery with his boyfriend constantly pestering him to watch yet another James Bond movie with him.

Today was different, however, because after they ate breakfast, Alfred said cheerfully, "How about we walk around the city today?"

Green eyes blinked a couple times before Arthur nodded, "That actually sounds like a good idea. I haven't had the chance to go see Times Central or any of the other famous landmarks here in the Big Orange."

"Hahaha I think you just mashed Times Square and Central Park together, while they're most definitely different locations, and it's the Big Apple, Artie."

Arthur stood up and walked away, declaring, "I'm not going anymore."

"Artie!"

-Day Five Continued-

An hour later found Arthur bundled up in his heavy coat and scarf, union jack print beanie perched snuggly on top of his head. Alfred was walking next to him, listing random facts about the city as they maneuvered through the streets, his bomber jacket and matching bomber hat and white scarf being what kept him warm from the bitter winter winds of New York City.

"I still can't believe you've been living here for almost six months and you haven't even gone sight-seeing. Have you even _left_ the Golden Turtle?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Alfred as they trudged through the couple inches of snow that managed to stay on the sidewalk despite the number of pedestrians.

"Yes I have gone outside of the hotel. Ludwig and I eat out a lot, but we generally don't have a lot of time during lunch to do much walking, plus Ludwig has already seen it all. All of my free days are taken up watching those idiotic spy movies with you or relaxing in my room. I simply haven't had the time."

"Hah," began Alfred as he rolled his eyes, grabbing the Englishman's hand out of his pocket so that he could drag him down the street faster, "I don't think embroidery deserves the time you give it, but whatever. We're going to see as much of this city as we can before we go back home!"

Not thrilled with the prospect of that much walking, the Londoner was about to protest, but was prevented from doing so as he had to focus more on not falling as Alfred picked up speed as they practically ran down the sidewalk, periodically slamming into people.

After a while, even Arthur stopped apologizing because it had become too much of a hassle to breath and talk at the same time.

-Day Five Continued-

So far, his favorite place in all of New York City was Central Park. It was like a slice of paradise in the middle of the monster of a city, and it truly embodied the idea of a winter wonderland while it was covered in the beautiful snow that was currently blanketing everything.

Alfred was incredibly patient with his British boyfriend, who insisted on standing in admiration by the statue of Shakespeare and of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland the longest, though he passed by the ones of the Scottish poets rather quickly.

"I thought you would want to look at those too, since they're guys from the UK and all," said Alfred casually, trying to annoy Arthur a little.

The Brit snorted in disgust.

"They're Scottish, Alfred; there is a fine line between a gentleman and a barbarian."

"Bet Duncan wouldn't appreciate you saying that."

Arthur had the decency to pale at the mention of his brother who was just slightly younger than him and had a massive affinity for those of Scotch descent.

"W-Well, Duncan isn't here, so it doesn't matter what I say."

"He isn't here _now_, no."

Letting go of Alfred's hand, Arthur stopped walking and glared at his boyfriend with a look that screamed suspicion.

"Alfred, what do you mean 'he isn't here now'?"

The American at least had the sense to look a little frightened, but grinned all the same as he replied, "I can't tell ya, Artie! It's supposed to be a surprise!"

As the Englishman walked ahead without grabbing a hold of Alfred's hand again, he growled, "For future reference, _Jones_, I hate your surprises."

The younger man just laughed as he jogged slightly to catch up, wrapping an arm around Arthur's waist and pulling him close, "I'll let you know when I believe that, Artie."

Arthur elbowed him in the stomach, but other than that didn't make a move to escape from his embrace. He was starting to feel the cold a bit more because they had been outside walking around for a few hours at this point, but it wasn't like he had been going to _ask_ Alfred to hold him.

The wanker had to figure that out by himself, and Arthur wasn't going to voice how glad he was that he had.

-Day Five Continued-

It was dark by the time they returned to _Tortuga_, and Arthur was more than ready to just curl up under a blanket, drinking a cup of hot tea, and watch whatever was on BBCA, the only _civilized_ channel he got on his TV.

While he had envisioned this as a solitary moment, Alfred had insisted on joining him. They shared a blanket as Arthur most definitely did _not_ snuggle up to the American, who was drinking his atrocious coffee as Arthur drank his beloved tea. He was grateful that Alfred said he didn't mind watching BBCA which was playing reruns of Doctor Who.

For once, Arthur didn't mind answering the American's questions because it seemed he was genuinely interested in what was going on in the show. By the time they had watched about three episodes, Arthur was asleep, his head on Alfred's lap, while the other remained awake, intently watching the TV and the adventures of the Doctor as he saved the world again and again with just his wit, his sonic screwdriver, and an awful lot of running.

####################

A/N: Seriously. The BBCA is like, my favorite channel ever. (Don't quite understand why they're always playing Star Trek: TNG, but whatever.) Doctor Who is one of my favorite shows of all time, and anyone who know it and England KNOWS that it's without a doubt, one of his too. And America would definitely get into it because it involves aliens and stuff.

They're probably watching Tennant episodes by the way, for anyone who cares.

I didn't make up the Central Park stuff, those are real statues, and I would very much like to go see them myself. I kind of need to find a way to NYC first. One day.

Ah, yes, in this AU, Scotland (Duncan) is like a year younger than Arthur because 1) I forgot he was supposed to be older and 2) I just like the way I worked out the sibling order for this AU. He acts the same, so no worries or anything. He just doesn't have the older siblings card (though he acts like he does).

Hmmm does that mean the UK bros will make an appearance? Mayhaps, readers, mayhaps.

Review to tell me to hurry up and finish this story because I'm only halfway through and I need to be done by next Saturday! (Not really, but I really wanted to finish this before I went back to school.)


	7. Day Six

I could make excuses here, but I'd rather make them after you read this.

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together!

####################

During the past month or so, Arthur had gotten accustomed to Alfred sleeping in on Sunday mornings with him. The American usually didn't have the breakfast shift, so usually everything just sort of worked out in his favor. However, when he rolled over that morning, all he found was a bright red rose where his boyfriend was supposed to be.

Despite the romantic connotations, Arthur couldn't help but feel more than a little disappointed.

He was able to appreciate the second rose he found when he came across it in the kitchen as it lay next to his fully prepared breakfast.

"What exactly is the twit up to…?" wondered Arthur aloud as he began eating his breakfast. Part of him was still very suspicious, but the other part was just bitching at him to enjoy it all. His decision was still pending.

-Day Six Continued-

Once again, he was just sitting in Ludwig's office when he got another delivery via Kiku, who still seemed to dislike being a messenger boy, but also seemed to have been paid off better this time.

"This is for you, Arthur-kun."

He was holding out yet another rose to Arthur, who took it, somewhat numbly.

"T-Thank you, Kiku." The Englishman didn't bother asking who it was from, and the Japanese man didn't bother saying before he nodded to Ludwig and left without another word.

Quietly, Ludwig filled a small plastic cup he had with water from his water bottle and set it on the edge of his desk near his friend. The smallest hint of a smile on his lips, Arthur gently placed the rose in the cup, the part of him thriving in the romance of recent events incredibly pleased.

The Beilschmidt sitting across from him, simply rolled his eyes a little. Arthur honestly didn't give Alfred enough credit.

-Day Six Continued-

By the time Arthur went to start his shift, he was barely even surprised to find a rose waiting for him. Gilbert tried to say he didn't know who had left a random rose on the bar, but from the way he couldn't stop smirking or going "kesesesese", Arthur knew it had been Alfred.

The Londoner took out an empty beer bottle and filled it with water before placing the rose in it and setting it on the bar. Sure, Gilbert would probably tease him when the older man caught him glancing at it frequently, but he didn't think he would be able to help it.

-Day Six Continued-

He tried desperately not to be disheartened by the fact that Alfred wasn't already in the Brit's apartment when he got off of his shift, but he had really been hoping he would be. The four roses he'd received during the day had done a lot to soften up he who attempted so often to appear so indifferent. Arthur was frankly quite ready to jump his boyfriend the moment he saw him, and having to wait until he showed up was a bit of a downer.

Therefore, his green eyes brightened when they noticed that someone had been in his bathroom and they had conveniently left a rose by the sink for him. Picking it up and smelling it, Arthur walked back out towards the kitchen so that he could put it with the others. Three were in an actual vase, one was in a plastic cup, and one was in a beer bottle. It might seem weird that Arthur didn't just put them all into the vase, but honestly, the Englishman liked seeing the reminders of the various places he'd received the roses.

-Day Six Continued-

Arthur had just settled down with a cup of tea and his embroidery when there was a knock at his door, which was curious because it was incredibly late, and Alfred normally just swanned it like he lived there (admittedly he did, but technically he didn't). So he'd been expecting Ludwig, or maybe Matthew, but most certainly not another rose held by who he was beginning to think was the best boyfriend ever.

Needless to say, Alfred knew the moment his British boyfriend practically attack-hugged him that he was _totally_ getting laid for being the most awesome and romantic hero ever.

'_Dad is definitely getting a good Father's Day present this year_,' the American thought smugly as Arthur pulled back enough to begin kissing Alfred.

###################

A/N: Fail is made of fail. Yeah, I'm probably not making the deadline I set for myself. Why? Because I was too busy writing Glee fanfiction that will never be posted because it's for my sheer amusement only. (Mary-sue/insert character because I think of it, but never post because I don't read other, so who would read mine?)

ANYWAY, here's the next chapter! It's full of cuteness and fluff and go Alfred!

I'm still gonna try to wrap this up relatively soon, but I know it ain't happening before Saturday. One, I'm going to a sleepover party tomorrow. Two, I need to finish gathering all my stuff together. Three, I'm going back to school Saturday. I'll still have two days before classes start, so hopefully I'll get something done in that time.

I do promise it'll be done before February.

Hetalia now has to battle with Glee for my attention, as horrible as that is.

Bahaha I just realized the next chapter will have something to do with music. Didn't plan that, promise.

Reviews will make me get cracking. They make me feel like I'm doing a good job if anything. Don't lose the Christmas spirit just yet folks!


	8. Day Seven

UGH. JUST READ.

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together! (Also, the songs mentioned are not mine~)

####################

Waking up to music was now the norm for Arthur, but today was slightly different. The Christmas music that was usually playing was absent and replaced by most definitely an out of season song…

_Hey Juliet!  
I think, you're fine—  
You really blow my mind!  
Maybe, someday, you and me can run away!  
I just want you to know,  
I wanna be your Romeo!  
Hey Juliet!_

Frowning slightly at the fact that he knew that was most definitely a boy band most definitely singing a song intended for high schoolers, Arthur slowly sat up in bed to find that Alfred was gone (he could not be heard mucking around in the kitchen for once) and had left the CD player going in his absence.

Another thing that was becoming a habit, Alfred had once again prepared a breakfast for him. The Englishman wasn't sure if this was a sly jab at his own cooking ability or if his boyfriend was being genuinely sweet. For the sake of the events of the previous day, he was going with sweet. However, this morning instead of the rose of yesterday, there was a little card perched on the table. The picture on the front was of a snowy London that made Arthur feel the smallest pang of longing. Just because he put up with America didn't mean he didn't miss good ol'England.

Smiling softly to himself, he opened the card and jumped a little when it started playing music…

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,  
but the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears,  
I'll give it to someone special."_

Green eyes narrowed at the card that had the words 'Happy Christmas!' written inside as he mulled over the words that had just presented themselves to him.

"What the bloody hell does he think he's playing at?"

Arthur slammed down the card and walked away from the nice breakfast that had been made for him, completely not noticing the note written by Alfred on the back of the card, presumably explaining why he had chosen the card he had.

-Day Seven Continued-

"Seriously, Mattie, what the hell is his problem? I've been nothing but sickeningly romantic for six days now, and I give him a musical card and he starts ignoring me? Explain to me the mind of the submissive boyfriend!"

Matthew Williams blushed, frowning at his barely older brother. "What gives you the right to call be the submissive boyfriend, eh?"

A pale arm slipped around his shoulders and Gilbert grinned, "Because you _are_ submissive, _liebling_."

The shorter boy slapped the pale hand that was trying to worm its way to a place it shouldn't be before thoroughly ignoring his own boyfriend and addressing his brother.

"Anyway, eh, I think the problem is you didn't put your explanation in a good place. You didn't even put an arrow to show that he even need look on the back!"

"Matt's right, Jones. Kirkland is a somewhat sensitive guy; he probably thought you were like, purposefully bringing up an ex-lover or something equally _dumm_."

Alfred glared at his boss/brother-in-law-to-be-but-they-aren't-engaged-yet-so-he-better-hurry-up-and-ask-because-everyone-knows-they're-basically-married.

"I've already told him I haven't seriously dated anyone in _years_! So there's no way I can be talking about an ex from _last Christmas_ if I didn't have one _last Christmas_! Besides, the last line said I was giving my heart to someone special—_him_! How can he honestly think I'd be wanting or even _thinking_ of anyone else when he's been practically the only thing on my mind since before I'd even met him!" Al rolled his eyes at the skeptical look his brother and Gilbert were giving him. "Okay, fine, so maybe part of my initial obsession really was in the hopes he'd be a British spy like James Bond, but I quickly figured out that he wasn't!"

"Yeah, you figured it out when you riffled through the guy's stuff every chance you got," quipped Gilbert, a little smirk on his face. He was probably enjoying Alfred's trouble too much, but he was gonna help solve it because Gilbird be damned if Beilschmidt actually _wanted_ to give Kirkland a reason to rant and rave while they were working. Man bitched like a woman.

"Not helping, Gil," nudged Matthew softly, though he was trying not to smile up at his boyfriend. He turned back to his brother, who looked like he was about to explode with frustration. The Canadian born man sighed and suggested, "How about you just confront Arthur? It's better than trying to guess. You mind as well find out what's actually bothering him."

This made the American bow his head in thought, and for a split second Gilbert thought that Alfred had actually blown up his brain from trying to think. Al looked up though, smiling, and ran out of Gilbert's office where they had been talking, yelling, "Thanks Mattie! Knew I'd get great submissive boyfriend advice from you!" over his shoulder.

Pouting, Matt crossed his arms and leaned against Gilbert's desk, "Why does he keep saying that? It's embarrassing, eh."

"That it may be, _Liebling_, but you can't deny that your brother is being perceptive for once," mumbled Gilbert as he pulled Matthew towards him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist.

Matthew just laughed and allowed himself to be pulled in. It was most definitely too early in the morning to be worrying about his brother's love life.

Plus, he knew he was totally getting twenty bucks out of Gilbert later due to their bet about who was topping, Alfred or Arthur.

-Day Seven Continued-

"Artie, come back!"

"Piss off, Jones."

"Jones? We're back to surnames now? Really? I thought _I_ was the immature one in our relationship."

Arthur just ignored Alfred as he kept walking away from him. He was headed for the garden on top of the recreational center. Some thinking needed to be done, and so far he had found that to be the best place for it.

"Arthur, would you just listen to me for a minute?"

A combination of the usage of his whole name and the pleading tone of Alfred's voice made the Englishman stop walking as he reached the elevator inside the center. He put off pressing the up button until he could hear Alfred's footsteps more clearly, and then proceeded to tap his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator doors to open.

"Artie, why are you mad at me? What could I have possibly done wrong?"

Alfred made sure to keep his tone gentle now that he was right next to Arthur. He didn't want to fight or argue—just find out what was wrong with his boyfriend.

"You put that damned song in a card," said Arthur briskly as he stepped onto the elevator the moment the doors opened. Alfred refrained from rolling his eyes as he stepped on next to him.

"You didn't see the back of the card, did you?"

This time Arthur was silent because he was beginning to see he might have overreacted once again. Alfred just sighed as he leaned against the elevator wall, quiet as well until the doors opened out onto the garden. The Londoner practically darted off, followed by an American who most definitely had the upper hand now.

They continued walking until they reached the gazebo near the back of the garden. Arthur was trying to focus on looking up at the sky, but Alfred was just watching him.

"Here, read it now." He was holding out the card from earlier that he had bothered to go by his apartment and get.

Without looking at Alfred, Arthur took the card and flipped it over to read the back he had previously neglected.

'_Dear Artie,  
You're my special someone. I don't think I've ever met someone who makes me feel the way you do. I chose this song because I felt it aptly described the fact that I'm not giving my heart to anyone else but you for the rest of my life.  
Love, Alfred the Hero_'

To be perfectly honest, Alfred had been expecting a kiss or something, not a punch to the arm and then a hug.

"Next time, don't hide your note on the back of the bleeding card, alright?" mumbled Arthur as he buried his face into Alfred's neck.

The American chuckled softly, amused that something so simple had set his boyfriend off and then calmed him down again. The more he thought about it, the more he realized what song really reminded him of Arthur. So as he hugged his boyfriend back, he started singing it softly under his breath, practically right in the Englishman's ear.

"_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

_And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically_

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o~_."

Pushing Alfred away gently, though his glare was anything but, the shorter man hissed, "Why pray tell are you singing Katy Perry in my ear?"

"I'm singing it because it perfectly describes you!" Al beamed, incredibly proud of himself. Yes, this song was definitely not going to piss Artie off.

"You're a bleeding twit, you know that, right?" growled Arthur as he stomped off towards the elevator.

Alfred just leaned against the side of the gazebo as he watched his boyfriend walk away, feeling more than a little dumbstruck. Numbly, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_What is it, Al_?"

"Mattie…he's mad again."

"_Damnit, Al, what the hell is wrong with you today, eh_?"

Looking back towards the elevator, Alfred sighed, "I don't know, Mattie. I don't freaking know."

-Day Seven Continued-

As per usual when upset, Arthur was complaining about his troubles to his German confidant, Ludwig.

"The wanker actually had the bollocks to call me a bitch!" exclaimed Arthur angrily as he paced around in Ludwig's office, too frustrated to sit still.

"Arthur, I hate to say this, but I don't understand why you're mad. Alfred was just singing you a song, and he was right. It does describe you very well."

Flustered by the lack of support he usually got from Ludwig, Arthur fumbled a bit for words: "W-Well it still doesn't erase the fact that he called me a bitch!"

Ludwig actually rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair as he fixed Arthur with a stern gaze.

"As if you do not call him similarly demeaning names all of the time. He was just quoting a song, not literally calling you a bitch." The Brit blushed and was about to object when Ludwig raised his hand to silence him. He wasn't done talking yet. "I usually do not mind listening to your complaints, _mein Freund_, no matter how tedious, but I must draw the line here. You are angry at Alfred for the sheer sake of being angry and _das ist nicht richtig_."

Arthur wanted to counter him, but deep down he knew Ludwig was right. He wasn't mad at Alfred because of the song. He wasn't really mad at all. Therefore, he just shut his mouth and walked out of the office without a parting word.

The younger Beilschmidt just rolled his eyes again and returned to his paperwork. He knew his friend would figure out why he was being bitchy eventually.

-Day Seven Continued-

Normally Arthur not talking wasn't unusual to Gilbert, but it was when the man was supposedly angry. Even though he'd already heard about what happened from Matthew, the German (Prussian!) decided he would try and stake out Kirkland's side of things for Alfred, even though the kid got on his nerves sometimes.

"Why so silent tonight, Kirkland?" inquired Gilbert as they stood next to each other, washing glasses and keeping eyes on their few customers.

Arthur just gave a small shrug. "I don't have much to talk about."

"Heh, I find that hard to believe considering your boyfriend has been blowing up Matt's phone today asking for what to do about submissive boyfriends when they're angry."

The Londoner blushed lightly as he just continued to not look at the elder Beilschmidt and just muttered, "I'm not that submissive…"

"I mean, it's not like you've given him a chance to talk. He's got to talk to someone, I get that, but why does he bother _meine Liebling_?"

The Englishman hated it whenever Gilbert talked at him. He hated it even more when he had a valid point, so he just remained silent hoping that sooner or later his boss would get onto another subject as he usually did.

But that didn't happen.

"Jones is a good guy, Kirkland," began Gilbert as he smacked Arthur on the back, "If you keep getting pissed at him for no reason, he might actually leave. I know I sure as hell wouldn't have put up with you for this long! Kesesese!"

The very idea of Alfred leaving made Arthur a little sick. Firstly because Gilbert seemed to be on a roll with making valid points, and secondly because he didn't think staying at Tortuga would be worth it if Alfred didn't want him. Was there an actual chance that Alfred could cease to want him? The American would normally say no, but Arthur had to admit…he had been a tad bit insufferable today. Especially considering how nice and romantic, though somewhat juvenile at times, Alfred had been for a week now, and what had Arthur done in return? Get pissed at him for various, trite and stupid things.

Suddenly Arthur felt incredibly guilty. He was almost about to ask if he could get off early when he got a txt from the person he was planning on trying to go see.

"_Merry Christmas darling,  
We're apart that's true~  
But I can dream, and in my dream,  
I'm Christmas-ing with you~!_"

His txt from Alfred had contained an audio file with a poorly sung chorus courtesy of the sender.

Gilbert rested an arm on Kirkland's shoulders and chuckled, "Well, I'll be damned. Jones knows how to play your heartstrings!"

"Shut up, Beilschmidt," grumbled the Brit, angry at his boss for even making him think for a moment that Alfred would give up so easily. That didn't stop him from txting Alfred back and telling him that he would like it very much if he didn't receive any audio files when at work and that he wanted to talk to him.

In mere seconds, a phone was ringing, but as the music became clearer, it was obvious that it wasn't Arthur's, but Gilbert's.

The albino let the ringtone play for a bit before picking it up, "_Was ist los, dummkopf_?" Gilbert glanced over at Arthur as the other person talked, and it unnerved the Londoner immensely that the German (Prussian!) was grinning at him. "_Ja, ich kann das machen._"

As he closed the phone, Arthur demanded, "Who was that and why were you watching me like the creeper you are?"

Gilbert just clapped Arthur on the back and shoved him out from behind the bar.

"I'm letting you off early tonight. It's not too busy, so I can handle everything. Why don't you go apologize to Jones?"

"I do not need to _apologize_," stated Arthur firmly even though he knew inside he did. He just didn't want Gilbert to know he knew he was right.

The normally carefree Beilschmidt gave Arthur a stare that was eerily similar to that of his brother's from before. "Apologize, Kirkland. You were unjustified in your anger, so man up and tell him you're sorry."

A little shocked that Gilbert had the capacity to be serious, Arthur just nodded lamely and walked off.

Rolling his eyes, again like his little brother, Gilbert snickered as he pulled out his phone and txted Alfred to let him know that the caterpillar was on the move.

-Day Seven Continued-

Arthur had just gotten back to his apartment when there was a knock on his door. He set down his keys and phone on the table in the entryway and opened the door, shocked once again that it was Alfred.

Stepping aside so as to let his boyfriend in, the Englishman grumbled as he shut the door, "What happened to just walking in as if you lived here?"

Alfred gave his boyfriend a once over, the little quirk of his eyebrows revealing that he was surprised, but also mildly amused.

"I thought you hated it when I did that?"

"W-Well I don't hate it…not anymore anyway…" Probably what made Arthur blush was the fact that he wasn't lying. He had gotten used to Alfred just walking in whenever no matter what Arthur was doing. It had become something he counted on to happen, and it was throwing him off that it had stopped.

"Ahaha then I'll stop knocking." It made Arthur more than a little happy to see that Alfred was smiling at him. It gave him the little bit of courage he needed to say those little words to him.

"…imsorry…"

The American raised an eyebrow as he stopped moving and faced Arthur full on. "What was that, Artie?"

Blush deepening, Arthur managed to take a deep breath before shifting his eyes to watch his feet as he repeated more slowly, "I-I'm sorry."

This seemed to genuinely surprise Alfred as he walked up to Arthur, placing his hands lightly on his shoulders and inquired, "What for?"

"For being a prick and just getting mad for no reason. You've been so romantic and sweet these past few days and I haven't done anything to thank you for it and I just feel like I'm being a terrible boyfriend, what with it being almost Christmas and all, and I totally have been overreacting when it comes to idiotic stuff, and—."

Arthur didn't get to finish his rant because Alfred leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips, effectively stopping him from talking. They remained that way until Alfred pulled away, smiling brightly as he always did and the Englishman gave him a small smile in return.

"Artie, I'm in love with you, and that includes all of your little quirks, even if they get annoying sometimes, like when I don't know why you're mad at me over something I've apparently done."

"I love you too, Alfred, even if you can be more like a child at times."

"Haha glad we could settle this." Alfred kissed the tip of Arthur's nose and began dragging him by the arm towards the kitchen. "Let's make dinner, okay?"

"Fine, but only if you let me cook!"

"Artie, I love ya, but I'd rather live. Tell ya what though, you can pick what I make?"

"There is nothing wrong with my cooking."

"Everything is wrong with your cooking except your tea, which somehow escapes unscathed."

"Damn right. My tea is bloody magnificent."

"Damn right indeed, so what do you want?"

"Hmph, I don't care as long as it isn't hamburgers."

"Hey! Hamburgers are good anytime!"

"For you maybe, but I don't really want any at the moment."

"You never feel like it at the moment."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think Raivis puts out more than you do."

"Why I never! Alfred, how dare you compare me to a boy who is basically being raped by that crazy Russian doorman!"

"Oh come on, you know Raivis likes it."

"Alfred, he's seventeen, barely. It's rape even if it somehow is consensual."

"Well, I'm still tired of getting less sex legally when Braginski is getting it practically all the time illegally."

"That's it. I'm going."

"…Artie, this is your apartment."

"…I hate you, Jones."

"Love you too, Artie."

##########################

A/N: WHY SO LONG BELATED CHAPTER?

Seriously sorry about that obnoxiously long wait guys. I'm back at college now and I have about 4 more hours worth of classes so I'm a lot busier and this chapter was giving me trouble. There were originally going to be seven songs (because it's the seventh day) but it was getting too long so I cut out the last three songs, which were: Party for Two by Shania Twain, Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer, and Addicted by Saving Abel.

I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHERE I WAS HEADING.

Beh, anyway I'm glad it's done. Hopefully I can still finish this before February? Ugh I only have like three days to write like six chapters. I promise I'm still trying and the moment I finish this I will be working on the main story! I actually really want to start working on it again. BEH.

(Also I blame the fact that I've spent the past two weekends watching seasons one and two of Dexter.)

###

TRANSLATIONS:

_meine Liebling/Liebling_ (German) - my darling/darling

_Was ist los dummkopf?_ (German) - What's up stupid?

_Ja, ich kann das machen._ (German) - Yeah, I can do that.

_das ist nicht richtig_ (German) - that is not right

###

Review. Review by the assload my pretties. (Please?)


	9. Day Eight

Look at me, updating again within 12 hours. Enjoy the adorable images~ :D

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together!

####################

"Alfred, why are coloring pages in a coloring book?"

"Because it's fun, and I promised I would show you what fun is!"

Arthur glared over at his boyfriend, a purple crayon in his hands. "I _know_ what fun is."

"Mmhmm, and that's why you're currently coloring a unicorn purple in the fairy tale coloring book I got you."

"At least I'm not coloring James Bond to be a blonde. He was never, _ever_, a blonde, Alfred…_never_."

"Psh, he should have been; would've made him ten times more awesome and heroic. Anyway, I thought unicorns were white, not purple."

"Shows what you know. Unicorns can come in any color."

"And you know this how…?"

The Englishman rolled his eyes and grumbled, "I've seen them, obviously. They're everywhere in the countryside of England."

"…I thought only virginal girls could see unicorns."

"That's mainly male unicorns, but it isn't an absolute rule. Just majority." Arthur was blushing, and Alfred was just smiling at him.

"So you don't have to be a virgin to see unicorns?"

"No, I saw them before and after I was about fifteen." Almost immediately, Arthur shut his mouth and focused on coloring his unicorn, his face incredibly red.

"Ohohohoho, you lost your virginity at fifteen? Man or boy?"

Arthur lowered his head, trying to hide in plain sight as he replied, "It was a girl."

"…ew."

Curious as to what expression with that utterance of childish disgust, Arthur looked up to see Alfred wrinkling his nose at the thought, though he was also focused on making everyone in his coloring book blonde—except the bad guys (they got silver/grey hair for some reason…).

"Did you never like girls at all, Alfred?"

"I liked them as friends, and I have kissed them on the lips before, but I always liked boys better." Alfred snorted in amusement before meeting Arthur's eyes and adding, "Dad might have been a bad influence because he was going through a phase where he only dated men when Mattie and I were growing up."

Choosing to ignore the mention of the Frenchman, Arthur shook his head and put the finishing touches on his meticulously colored picture.

"Artie, we've been coloring for four hours."

"Shut up and continue making James Bond look like you, or I'll make the troll on the next page look like you too."

Alfred just grinned and complied, also taking the time to give all of Bond's female companions abnormally bushy eyebrows and green eyes.

######################

A/N: I just love the image of them laying on the floor, Al swaying his feet of course, coloring pictures. They would naturally bicker over colors and have mini-fights if one of them had the crayon the other needed. (Yes, they are using crayons. Shut up. I have a Batman coloring book and crayons in my desk drawer at college.) I can also see Al messing up one of Artie's pic by just drawing a line across it and then they would attack each other's books back and forth.

Anyway, it's cute. :3

Also, it's short because I meant for these chapters to be short. The previous chapter is an abomination, length-wise, for this story. Never again until maybe the last two chapters.

Oh, and I actually have four days to finish this! Yay~!

(You can thank my easy/boring math class for this. I wrote the entire thing between 8am and 8:30am. Booyah!)

Review because I just gave you two chapters basically in a row. BE GRATEFUL, ANYA. (haha I say that irl all the time. 5 awesome points to reviewers who know what that's from.)


	10. Day Nine

Last day of January.../sigh/

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together! (Also, the letter, as stated in the chapter, belongs to John Keats.)

####################

Somehow, Arthur had made it all the way to work without Alfred trying anything. After their _intense_ day of coloring, the Londoner really wasn't sure what to expect next—he just hoped he would like it. Then again, considering Alfred's track record so far, it'd be very hard for him not to, with maybe the exception of having condoms in his Weetabix. That'd just been crude.

So about two hours into his shift, Arthur was thinking so much about what could his boyfriend be trying today that Gilbert had to smack him upside the back of his head just to get his attention.

"Bloody hell, Beilschmidt!"

"Kesesese, it's your own fault for not answering to your own name when I called it three times in a row. Here," Gilbert was holding out a beer bottle that had some sort of paper inside it, "this is for you, Kirkland."

The Englishman looked skeptically at the bottle and his boss before taking the offered item. The German (Prussian!) man nodded and then turned back to their customers, apparently giving him permission to open it now.

Slowly, he opened the bottle and pulled out the rolled up piece of paper, almost continually glancing back up at his boss because the other was grinning again, and that was never a good sign, but he stopped when he began reading the letter…

'_Dearest Artie,_

_I cannot exist without you - I am forgetful of every thing but seeing you again - my life seems to stop there - I see no further. You have absorb'd me._

_I have a sensation at the present moment as though I were dissolving ...I have been astonished that men could die martyrs for religion - I have shudder'd at it - I shudder no more - I could be  
martyr'd for my religion - love is my religion - I could die for that - I could die for you. My creed is love and you are its only tenet - you have ravish'd me away by a power I cannot resist._

_Love,  
Alfred the (Romantic!) Hero_

_P.S. I love you._'

Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes at how sweet and totally copyrighted the note was. The only thing that wasn't copied directly from one of John Keats' love letters to his beloved Franny was the little "P.S." he'd left, but even that could be attributed to the movie, which they had watched only a few days ago.

Regardless of how unoriginal it was, the notion _was_ romantic, and he had used an English author…

-Day Nine Continued-

**Arthur Kirkland (23)**

**[Today 06:42PM]**  
_Next time, Alfred, I would prefer you write me a letter—not John Keats._

Alfred just smiled as he read Arthur's txt and replied, '_u no u luv me artie_'.

**[Today 06:43PM]**  
_When did I say otherwise, you twit?_

The American laughed at the response and how typically Artie it was. He really couldn't wait until Christmas. It was going to be his favorite one yet.

Well, maybe. The year Mattie got him a collector's edition of all the old James Bond movies was still _way_ up there.

#######################

A/N: There we go.

/sigh/ Four more chapters are scheduled. I've already started the next one, and I maaaayyyyy cut out the epilogue? Maybe. We'll see how Ch. 13 ends when I get there. I mainly just want the story to be symmetrical chapter-wise because I'm slightly OCD like that. I most likely will not get all of them done today, but I will try. Hence the making them short. It helps, besides this is just to be cute and fluffy, not an actual story. It's like a long one-shot. (Doesn't make sense? Try having written a 20pg short story. Tru fax.)

Congrats to the two reviewers who got my reference! It may be 20th Century Fox, but it mind as well be Disney in my book.

Here's hoping I'll at least get a couple more chapters posted today~

Review, review, review~

Also I'm listening to the Sex Pistols. I'd imagine they're like, Artie's favorite band. You know, besides the Beatles.


	11. Day Ten

BAM. Told ya I had started on it.

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together!

####################

Normally when Arthur complained of his shoulders aching, Alfred would jump up and get one of his many massaging machines and hand it to the Brit, all of which proved to be hard to use and not very effective when one is trying to relax, but also raise the machine so that it even hits the right spot.

He never was quite sure why Alfred did this because usually the American would use any and all excuses to touch him, especially inappropriately. The biggest thing he could tell is that he'd been told frequently that his massages suck or something equally silly.

Therefore, Arthur decided that even though the tension building between his shoulder blades was almost tangible, he wasn't going to say anything to Alfred. The gadgets never got the knots to go away, and frankly, he hated trying to figure out how to work them.

"Hey Artie, why are you sitting so rigidly?" inquired Alfred moments after Arthur had made his decision.

Even knowing he was just dooming himself to another massaging gadget, Arthur sighed and replied truthfully, "My shoulders may be hurting me a bit…"

Like always, Alfred did, in fact, jump up and exclaimed, "Why didn't you say so? I've got just the thing!"

Arthur closed his eyes, afraid of what the newest machine would look like. They were different every time because Arthur would complain about how the one he'd used was crap, so Alfred would go buy a new one in hopes it would work better. He was incredibly surprised when he felt hands on his shoulders instead of the expected plastic object being placed in his hands.

Unwillingly, the Englishman jumped, having not suspected physical contact.

"Wh-What are you doing?" asked Arthur, thoroughly baffled by Alfred once again, though one would think he'd be used to that by now.

"Haha, giving you a massage, what else, Artie?"

"Well, _obviously_, but what happened to all your gadgets?"

"None of them ever work, so I decided to try doing it myself. Of course, I would've done it sooner, but I had to wait until Dad taught me how to do it properly."

Turning his head around, skeptical the moment Bonnefoy was brought up, Arthur asked, "Why did your father have to teach you?"

Alfred chuckled nervously, actually blushing a little, "W-Well…let's just say you wouldn't have wanted me to give you massages before today."

"…Alfred?"

"Heh heh…I might've given Mattie some bruises the last time I tried to give him a massage when Gilbert was in Germany with Ludwig visiting family." Basically to himself he added in a whisper, "He still flinches when he hears me behind him."

Gaping, Arthur inquired, "H-How the bleeding hell did you manage to give your brother _bruises_ when you were supposed to be _massaging_ him?"

Completely ignoring the question, Alfred went on, smiling brightly again, "Anyway, Dad's taught me now, and I'm really good!"

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with his questioning, Arthur gave his boyfriend a final look before turning his head back around and trying to relax. He had to admit, Alfred's hands did feel really good. It was most definitely better to experience a trained Alfred's massage (French trained or not) than experience what poor, poor Matthew had that one time.

Not to mention that it was immensely preferable to have Alfred give him a massage than trying to do it himself with one of those blasted mechanisms.

-Day Ten Continued-

Of course, Alfred had purposefully neglected to mention that the type of massaging that his father had taught him was used to lead to sex. He doubted the Brit would have tolerated such information without blowing up about the French and subsequently beginning a rant about how they're unclean and barbaric and smelly and obnoxious and on and on and on until Alfred just wouldn't care about sex anymore.

Alfred grinned as he pressed his thumbs into the space between Arthur's shoulder blades where there was a particularly large knot, and thereby eliciting a content moan from his boyfriend.

Yup, totally worth promising his dad that he would scare of Michelle's latest boyfriend, even if the guy was actually really nice.

###################

A/N: Michelle, for those who haven't read the main story (though seriously, who hasn't?), is Seychelles, and she is Matthew and Alfred's little half-sister. Francis doesn't believe her old enough to date and is incredibly protective of her. Alfred is probably just going to pretend to scare him off, and Michelle will go along with it, but really still be dating him. Hah. Who is she dating? I don't know. Random unnamed New Yorker most likely.

Day ten. Two more days left guys. (And you've already gotten TWO today!) I'm so close, but still not close enough! I want this done~!

However, Day Eleven is Christmas Eve guys, and it's gonna be pretty good.

Review will be looooovvvvvvveeeeddddd-uh.


	12. Day Eleven

I'm past my own deadline, and I don't care~ I'm past my own deadline, and I don't care~ :D

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together!

####################

Regardless of the fact that they did have a few residents who would like to have had the services of the restaurant and the bar, by a joint decision of the three bosses of Tortuga, no one was going to be working on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

The only ones who complained were Ludwig, Roderich, and those that worked in Administration—not because they had extra days off, but because of the amount of paperwork they were afraid would pile up. Gilbert quelled their possible mutinous actions of working anyway by stealing their office keys and hiding them. Only one of them even had means to enter his office after that, yet Gilbert had already strictly ordered Feliciano not to listen to Ludwig or there would be no pasta for a week.

So everything was jolly and happy.

Ludwig loosened up during the Christmas party that was being held in the Beilschmidt penthouse this year—his relaxed state due 100% to the fact his older brother was insisting he drink beer after beer after beer after beer…

It only got worse when Feliciano expressed interest in knowing which of the brothers could drink more. Ludwig wanted to impress Feliciano, and Gilbert just wanted to get his _klein Bruder_ drunk as hell (he was more awesome then). While that contest was going on, in which a few others eventually joined in (Mathias, Lars, Noah, and to everyone's surprise—Tino and Berwald), Lovino was busy running away from Antonio, who was holding a strand of mistletoe in his hand as he jogged after his Italian. Francis was over in a corner flirting with Mei, Yao and Enlai watching angrily from a few feet away—only one even truly expressing that anger.

Matthew was actually chatting with Kiku and Yong Soo (both of whom talked more with each other than Matt, as if they kept forgetting he was there…), but the partial Canadian was also keeping an eye on Gilbert to make sure he didn't drink _too_ much.

As Arthur observed all of this, and more, he couldn't help but affirm his opinion that he worked with a bunch of loonies.

"Come on, Artie! I _know_ you can beat _Gilbert_ in a drinking contest!" Oh right, how could he forget? He was dating perhaps the craziest person here.

The Brit immediately took that back as he watched Ivan run from his little sister, Natalia, who like Antonio was holding mistletoe, but unlike the Spaniard was holding a knife in her other hand.

"Lots of running being done here. Can't imagine why she's allowed to have a knife of any form."

Yes, Arthur was avoiding Alfred's proposition because no, he did not care to get completely smashed this particular Christmas Eve.

"She isn't allowed," commented Alfred offhandedly, though he was warily watching Natalia as everyone else in the room before he continued, "But that doesn't change the fact you should still join the contest. Look! Even Noah is in it!"

"Pft, Noah would've joined anyway because Lars did."

"While there is truth to that, you should still join because I think Roddy just did and you could _totally_ beat him without _blinking_."

Looking over, Arthur discovered that the Austrian man had, in fact, been coerced by Gilbert into joining (something about German pride and the good ol'days?) and despite himself, Arthur began to want to join.

He glanced once at Elizaveta, who was watching Roderich and Gilbert closely, and then at Alfred, who had a hopeful smile on his face, before he blushed a little and muttered, "'Suppose it's worth a shot…" as he walked towards the contest.

-Day Eleven Continued-

Several hours later as Alfred gave him a piggyback ride to the latter's apartment, Arthur decided that he should give up drinking, and told Alfred as much.

"Haha, you probably should, yeah, but that is the fifth time you've told me that since we've left Gilbert's. Maybe you should make it your New Year's Resolution?"

"I might…but it's true. I swear." He hiccupped a little, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder as he smiled goofily, "I did bloody fantastic though in that contest."

"Yes you did, until Braginski showed up after he somehow ditched his crazy-ass sister."

"_PEH_. Stupid blighter cheated. He was just drinking _water_."

"...He sure was drinking water—alcoholic water, lesser known as vodka."

"Doesn't matter, blighter was still…_cheating_. He kept drinking Gilbert's drinks after Matthew dragged the idiot away after he passed out."

At this point, Alfred decided to give up attempting to reason with the incredibly hammered Londoner. It was just pointless.

"Fine, yeah, Braginksi cheated."

"Damn bloody hell he did."

"But I guess you're too drunk to open one present tonight, huh? We can just save it for tomorrow."

There was a pause before Arthur asked, "…present?"

Grinning because his bait had been taken so easily, Alfred replied, "Yeah, it's a tradition for my family to open one present Christmas Eve, but seeing as you're so drunk…"

"N-No, I still want it!"

"Are you sure? Because it can wait until tomorrow…"

"Alfie~! I want it tonight~!"

Positive that a majority of the people who heard that would take it in a sexual way, Alfred unlocked his door with a giant grin, "Okay, okay, you can still have it tonight."

"Good, 'cause I…I want it soooooo hard."

The Brit frowned a little at his word choice, but merely shrugged as Alfred set him down on the bed.

"Stay here, and I'll be right back with your present," commanded Alfred, his tone representing a teacher's, but Arthur might as well have a child's mental capacity at the moment.

The Englishman managed to nod, exaggeratedly so, and sat on the edge of the bed, swinging his feet as he nodded his head to an imaginary tune.

Alfred took a moment to take a picture with his phone and to simply absorb the cuteness before disappearing into his closet to change.

When he emerged, all he was wearing was a pair of red boxers that had a strand of mistletoe printed right on the crotch.

Truthfully, Alfred didn't expect the drunk man to understand right away (considering his confusion of water with _vodka_), so he was delighted when a smirk came across Arthur's face, his eyes obscenely fixated on the American's groin.

"I say, Mr. Jones, I do not like the placing of your mistletoe." He gave a coy grin at Alfred. "I would much rather see it residing on the floor."

"Oh really? Says the one who is still fully clothed." Alfred walked closer to the bed.

"Help me then, and I'll help you." Arthur scooted further onto the bed.

"Sounds like a plan." Having reached the bed, Alfred leaned in towards Arthur.

"A bloody brilliant one." Closing the gap, Arthur kissed Alfred, hands holding onto his shoulders.

They broke away, prematurely in Arthur's opinion, and Alfred inquired, "You won't get pissed about having drunk sex in the morning, will you?"

With a roll of his eyes, the Londoner answered, "I'm pissed every time we have sex, Alfred. It's never stopped you before. It only matters that if we have drunk sex, then we have it again as soon as possible sober."

"That, I can live with."

"Bloody better, so let's get bleeding started, yeah?" growled Arthur, the alcohol making him only _slightly_ more impatient.

"Aye, aye, Captain~," replied Alfred, a definite smirk on his face.

Believe Alfred when he says that mistletoe boxers are _always_ a good idea.

########################

A/N: Yeah, it's now officially February, but whatever. Here's hoping I'll get it done before the SuperBowl cuz I'm totally watching it just for the commercials and Glee. I'm just too American for you people to handle. Anyway, two more chapters of this and it's done. There are going to be two one-shots that will come after this involving this time abouts. (One is a random day in between Dec. 26 and Dec. 30, the other is New Year's Eve.) Both of these one-shots will have USUK and PruCan, one more than the other in one of them, but beh. You shan't know until they are released. I think I may couple them together just to make it easier on you guys.

Oh, and Arthur's siblings will also be in those as well, sort of.

And for people who don't know/forgot:

Noah- OC Luxembourg  
Lars- OC Netherlands  
Mei - Taiwan  
Mathias- Denmark  
Enlai- Hong Kong

If I forgot any, just review and ask, and I shall tell you~ :)

###

TRANSLATIONS:

_klein Bruder _(German) - small/little brother

###

So yeah, review because it's almost done, and because it's almost SuperBowl! Yay for Americans sitting around and doing nothing except eating and maybe getting up to go to the bathroom! Geez, I don't understand why so many countries have it aired on their stations. It's a stupid sport. I'd much rather watch football according to every other country on the planet. American football escapes me. I suppose I'm not truly American. /sadface? (haha oh wait, that's baseball, which is okay, better than American football.)

/end tangent

REVIEW.


	13. Day Twelve

One more chapter~ :D

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together!

####################

The first and really only thing Arthur Kirkland could comprehend the next morning was the throbbing of his head. He groaned as he shifted and rolled over, burying his head into his pillow to avoid the light that had suddenly began flooding the room.

"Come on, Artie! It's Christmas! We gotta open presents!"

"I'll get up when my head stops trying to split apart…" grumbled the Englishman, pulling the sheets over the head. As he did so, he became aware of the fact that while he was covered by the blankets, he was technically completely naked. Still under the covers, he asked, "Alfred…what, exactly, happened last night?"

"You got into a drinking contest, and would've won if Braginski hadn't joined."

"Yes, yes, I vaguely remember the contest, but not much after Lars dragged Noah off."

"Oh, well, I brought you to my apartment and gave you an early Christmas present!"

A single eye peeked out from the pillow. "Which was…?"

Alfred grinned widely, "Me!"

The Englishman groaned again. "Alfred, what did I say about sex when I'm pissed drunk?"

"To do it again when you're pissed sober."

"…when did I say that?"

"Last night when I was wearing my mistletoe boxers."

"Oh, bollocks…"

"Does this mean we won't have morning after sex? Because I think it might help your headache."

"Or it would just make it worse."

Alfred walked back over to the bed, sitting on the edge, and trying to get Arthur to remove his head from the pillow. "How about if I _promise_ to make your headache go away if you do this?"

"Alfred, I highly doubt _sex_ will make my hangover just go away."

"…I'll turn the lights back off if you say yes."

"…go turn the lights off then, you buggering fool."

All too happily, Alfred practically jumped up and complied before leaping back into the bed with Arthur, who simply sighed at his boyfriend's eagerness.

He wouldn't dare say out loud that he was actually very thankful that his drunken self said such a thing.

-Day Twelve Continued-

So after the two of them showered after their little romp, (Arthur's headache indeed quite gone, the reason he will furiously debate) Alfred all but dragged his little Englishman to the Christmas tree in the living room.

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Alfred loudly, arms spread wide as he stood by the tree, Arthur having opted to sit on the couch.

"Shush up, you'll wake everyone up!"

"Artie, it's after ten on Christmas. Everyone is already awake."

"Doesn't mean you can go around shouting things."

Alfred remained quiet, watching his boyfriend for a second. Arthur was on the couch facing the TV, watching the morning news. The American grinned a little as he took the necklace he'd placed in his pocket out and crouched behind the couch and whispered in Arthur's ear, "Merry Christmas, Artie."

Arthur jumped when he heard Alfred's voice combined with the fact that something cold and metallic was going around his neck. Looking down, he saw it was a simple unicorn pendant. The unicorn was running in place, the whole thing surrounded by a circle. The necklace, pendant and chain, were silver, but a tarnished silver. Like it was meant to look old and, dare he say it, mystical.

Naturally, Alfred caught Arthur gazing at the necklace in barely subdued amazement. "So, you like it, Artie?"

The Londoner tried to find words, but he was having trouble speaking them. Therefore he just turned around and kissed Alfred, and murmured, "Thank you, Alfred."

"No problem, Artie! Come on, I want you over here with me so we can open presents!"

Truthfully, Arthur didn't have a choice in moving because Alfred picked him up and carried him over to the tree.

"Y-You got me two presents? I thought we'd set a spending limit!" Arthur purposefully didn't count the damnable (though amusing) boxers.

"Oh don't worry, Artie, I made sure I didn't spend more than one hundred dollars. I came nowhere close really."

Both of them sat down next to each other in front of the tree, each holding the gift they'd gotten for each other.

"H-Happy Christmas, Alfred," said Arthur as he nudged the box he had over to Alfred who quickly tossed Arthur's second present at him before tearing into his.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred before slowly opening his present.

"Woohoo! Ah, this is great, Artie! _You_ actually found books that are totally awesome!" Alfred was hugging the very first five James Bond books that had been inside the box.

"Yes, well, it took ages to find those, so you better be—" Arthur stopped talking. He had finally opened his present all the way to discover that it held just a plan old white t-shirt with the clichéd print: 'I (heart) NYC'. The Englishman couldn't help but just gawk at it, completely unsure of what to do with it.

It was Alfred's loud and obnoxious laughter that made Arthur tear his eyes away from the shirt.

"Hahahaha, you can thank Gilbert for that one really. It was inspired by him."

"Why am I not surprised?" grumbled Arthur as he set aside the shirt gently. He just shook his head, amused despite the moronic gift because a part of him did love New York City now. Then again, he was pretty sure he would love any city that contained a certain Alfred F. Jones.

"Merry Christmas, Artie~," murmured Alfred as he scooted over and hugged Arthur from behind.

"Oh, Happy Christmas, you fat oaf."

"Hey! I'm not fat!"

"No, but with how many burgers you eat a week, you should be."

"Yeah, well, at least I can cook!"

"_Oi_. What does cooking have to do with anything? I can cook perfectly well, thank you!"

"That's not what Duncan said. Actually, only Bran seemed to not mind your cooking so much."

"Why the bloody hell have you been talking to my siblings about my cooking? Furthermore, why have you been talking to them at all?"

"I _told_ you, it's a _surprise_!"

"And I told _you_ that I don't like your stupid surprises!"

"The past week or so would say otherwise."

At that Arthur flushed a little and stood, getting out of Alfred's embrace.

"W-Well, I'm going to go make some breakfast and prove you wrong!"

Alfred hastily got up to follow Arthur into the kitchen.

"Ohhhh no you don't. I'd rather not die on Christmas morning."

"My cooking isn't poisonous, you prat!"

"It mind as well be…"

"You little git!"

"Everyone knows it, even Peter!"

"Peter's a child!"

"Maybe so, but he still cooks better than you."

"I hate you right now. A lot."

Alfred just laughed, "Uh-huh, well I still love you because you're adorable when angry."

Arthur just glared at Alfred and continued getting out stuff to make his tea. He looked away, busy filling a kettle with water when he growled, "Go on then! Make breakfast if you're so keen on living!"

Smiling widely, Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead and busied himself with making them breakfast.

######################

A/N: Yaaaaayyyyyyy! Day twelve is here! Now there's just the epilogue (Boxing Day) and the story is over! Huzzah!

Duncan is Scotland, and I've changed it to have Arthur be the baby of the Isles because it just makes sense. I had forgotten it when I made up my UK family, so now I'm fixing it. (N. Ireland is still a girl though~) My order is as follows: Wales, Scotland, & Ireland, England, and then Sealand. The Ireland's are twins, obviously.

Anyhoo, you may be wondering why I'm telling you so much about my UK family OCs...You'll see in the epilogue~ ;D

And Alfred is totally already planning for next year.

For an actual picture of Arthur's necklace go look at my avatar. I changed it so y'all could see what it actually looks like. (I kind of really want to buy it. It was on Amazon...)

Review because there's one more chapter! :D


	14. Epilogue

Can you believe it? The final chapter!

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" but it was my idea to put them together!

####################

Unlike the day before, Arthur was not woken up by Alfred obnoxiously turning on the lights, but rather by the loud talking coming from outside of the bedroom. Talking that sounded a hell of a lot like arguing. Very familiar arguing. Curious, the Englishman threw back the covers and walked into the living room.

"There's Wart!" exclaimed one of the five people sitting around the TV.

Arthur immediately stopped walking, his eyes wide as he stared at the horrific scene before him. All five of his siblings, even Peter, were in the living room, sitting on the couch as they watched whatever the hell it was Peter had put on.

"W-W-Wh-Wh-Wh—"

"Oh, hey! Artie, you're up!" proclaimed Alfred as he exited the kitchen, carrying a tray of some kind of muffins. He was smiling and had extra food it looked like, so obviously the fact that Arthur's family was here was a planned event.

"…Alfred…" growled Arthur, his eyes narrowing at his boyfriend as he watched him set down the tray on the coffee table, in front of his siblings. "May I speak to you in the kitchen privately?"

"Huh? Okay."

Angered, Kirkland beat the American inside and sharply turned around the moment they were both in the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell, Alfred? Why are they here?" whispered Arthur furiously, gesturing with his hands to the living room.

Looking the slightest bit downhearted, Alfred replied softly, "I'd thought it'd be a nice surprise to have your family visit after Christmas because you spent Christmas Day with my family…"

Unwillingly, Arthur felt his resolve weaken. Alfred had tried so hard last night to make sure he'd had a good time when they'd had dinner with his family. Really, the only person Arthur had a problem with was Francis. And Gilbert, who Matthew had brought to Francis' dismay. Gilbert in turn, had brought Ludwig so he wouldn't be 'unawesomely alone'. Ludwig had somewhat embarrassingly asked if Feliciano could come, who dragged Lovino along for much the same reason Gilbert brought Ludwig. Antonio showed up with Maxim because he heard Lovino was there and both Gilbert and Francis had invited him. Arthur began to wonder how so many people got invited to a family dinner, but then Alfred had grown up with them, so it only made sense that they considered themselves a family. A highly dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless.

"Alfred…I appreciate the thought, but really, I don't need to see my family at Christmas."

"But, they're family!" protested Alfred, a puppy-dog expression on his face.

"Yeah, Wart, we are family!"

Arthur felt his eyes narrow again at the sight of his only slightly older brother, Duncan, as he slung an arm over Alfred's shoulders.

"Duncan…" grumbled Arthur, a slight warning in his voice.

"Wart…" countered Duncan, mocking his brother.

"Alfred!"

The two brothers both looked at the American, who looked very proud of himself for "diffusing" the seemingly imminent fight. Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while Duncan smiled and patted Alfred's shoulders.

"'Atta guid lad, Alfie." Duncan let go of Alfred and walked over to Arthur, quickly getting him in a headlock and ruffled his hair in typical older brother fashion. "Happy Boxing Day, Wart!"

"Let. Go. Of. Me!"

Laughing boisterously, Duncan complied, practically tossing a freed Arthur into Alfred, who thankfully caught him. The American seemed perfectly content to just hold Arthur, but the shorter of the two pushed away, shoving Alfred out of the kitchen.

"Go make sure neither of the twins is destroying furniture or something. I want to talk to Duncan for a bit."

While not necessarily happy with being pushed away from, Alfred was happy to let the two brothers talk in private. "Okay, Artie!"

Arthur waited until after his boyfriend had left before turning back to his brother and growling, "Really, Duncan. Why the bloody hell are you here?"

Casually leaning against the counter, Duncan just smirked at his little brother as he answered, "I am here tae visit my baby brothers the day after Christmas. Is that so wrong?"

"When you've never seemed to care before, yes."

The red haired man shrugged a little, his smirk still in place as he replied, "I suppose ye have a point, Wart. Oh well, still get some of yer wife's cookin' instead of yers."

Blushing profusely as he followed Duncan out of the kitchen, Arthur declared, "He is _not_ my _wife_!"

"Thank goodness. It makes so much more sense if ye are."

The Brit just stopped moving, struck silent and motionless at the gall of his brother, who just calmly went and sat down in between Bran and Sheridan. Seamus was busy teasing/bullying Peter by changing the channel on the remote, and Alfred was sitting on the arm of one of the armchairs talking to Bran. He finished the conversation and walked over to Arthur when he saw that his boyfriend was just standing there.

"Artie?"

"How long are they staying, Alfred?" mumbled Arthur softly, the despair beyond easy to detect in his voice.

"…New Year's Day." Kirkland just gave him a look that expressed how bad of an idea he thought that was and how much he loathed him for that answer. "Look, I would say they would leave sooner if I hadn't already scheduled their return ticket for the first of January."

"…why, _why_ would you do this to me, Alfred?"

Alfred, for once, rolled his eyes and just smiled gently as he kissed Arthur's forehead and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, give me some credit. I booked the rooms so that Bran is with Sheridan and Duncan and Seamus are together. I figured the last two together was the lesser of two evils to the twins rooming together. Also, their rooms are two floors away from mine, so that we'll have _some_ privacy."

Arthur sighed a little as he relaxed into the hug, purposefully forgetting that his brothers were mere feet away as he muttered, "Just know that I'm still annoyed that you even thought inviting them was a good idea."

"I'll make sure to keep their visits shorter in the future."

"…future?"

"Accept it or I will conveniently forget that you don't like it when they're here for more than a couple days."

"Since when were you so crafty?"

"Why does everyone assume I wasn't always so?"

"Because you're such a twit most of the time."

"Hey, I have an idea, how about you tell me what you and Duncan were talking about." Arthur chose to be silent, just as Alfred guessed. "No response? I'll just have to assume you were gushing about how awesomely heroic I am."

"…you're insufferable."

"What'd he say~?"

"He called you my wife…"

"Haha, what? That's not even remotely true."

"I know! I told him such!"

"Everyone knows _you're_ the wife!"

Pushing away from Alfred again, Arthur glared at him before stomping away to the bedroom.

"Artie!" Alfred tried to follow, but Arthur locked the door behind him, barring the American's entrance to his own room.

"What did ye say, Alfie?" asked Duncan, looking over his shoulder.

"I called him my wife…"

Duncan just laughed, whispered something to Bran quickly, causing the eldest Kirkland to burst out laughing as well. Immediately the twins and Peter were clamoring to know what was being whispered, and who were the oldest two to deny their younger siblings?

Alfred just watched them, understanding a little bit more why Arthur didn't exactly enjoy their company, but also amused that they seemed to understand their brother far more than he realized. He was pretty sure that in their own way, they did care. They just didn't like to admit it to him.

Grinning a little, Alfred winked over at Duncan when the Scottish-looking brother met his eyes once again, and then pulled out his lock-picking tool and began working on the door.

This time, the red-haired man chuckled, glad that Arthur had found someone who cared enough about him to invite his family over to visit, even when the man himself didn't want to see his family.

Naturally, Duncan would rather say that Liverpool was better than the Rangers than say such a thing directly to Arthur's face.

#####################

A/N: OMG GUYS. IT'S DONE.

Hahahaha I love writing the two of them bickering. It's like my favorite bit.

I was actually kind of sad that I didn't write Bran in more, I love him, but Duncan was fun to write too. :D

Anyhoo~ That's the end of that. So obviously the follow-ups will have the siblings in them a little bit, and it'll be awesome. I want to update Tortuga before I begin writing those though.

Haha Alfred sounds like Berwald: "He's my wife." pffffftttttttt

Heehee, so I'm so ridiculously happy this is done. I get to finish Tortuga now~.

Review for the sake of this being finished! And for Duncan being a lovable prat!


End file.
